Spirit of Christmas
by Wizard boy64
Summary: It Christmas, Tohka want to get the best present for Shido, but getting the best is going to be a little harder then what she thought.


As Christmas is right around the corner Tohka is full of the Christmas Spirit. As she run to Shido house wear a Santa hat, black boots, red pants, a red and white coat white a green scarf that say Merry Christmas.

 _Shido House_

Tohka open the door and yell "Happy Christmas Eve Shido!"

As the house is decorate for Christmas, Shido is in the kitchen preparing for the feast tonight, but with five spirit coming he is going to make a big feast this year. He hears Tohka and replied back "Merry Christmas Eve to you too Tohka."

Tohka walk toward Shido and smell the food. Her ribbon wiggle for Tohka hunger, but she remember to ask him what he want for Christmas, "Shido what do you want for Christmas?"

"Well Tohka it doesn't matter what you give me, I'll be happy whatever you give me" Shido replied to Tohka.

With that Tohka run out "Bye Shido," to get a present for him.

Shido replied back "Remember that the dinner start at 8:00."

 _The Mall_

Tohka went to the mall to find a great present for Shido, as she walk around, she see the arcade and though that Shido may want a video game. As she go in to the game store to see the best games are God of War and Psvr Robinson: The Journey. She picks up Assassin Creed Ezio Collection and walk to the Register, but as she is next she sees Kaguya and Yuzura, Tohka replied "Hey you guys."

Kaguya replied back "Hey to you too."

Yuzura replied "What are you doing here."

"I found a great present for Shido."

"She didn't buy Assassin Creed Ezio Collection," Kaguya replied.

Tohka replied back "I did but why you asking me this?"

Yuzura replied "I bought it for him and I got it rapped."

Tohka replied with surprise tone "Wait you bought it."

Kaguya replied "yeah and I bought Psvr Robinson: The Journey for him."

As Tohka see that the game gift is out, she left the story running. Yuzura and Kaguya see Tohka run out and decide to go home to get ready for dinner.

Tohka run around to see the sport store, she stops and run inside. As Tohka is in the store to see Shido may like something sporty, she walk to see a basketball and think it may be a good to play together, but she then see Oragami wearing a white shirt with a reindeer and black jean, passing by and with a skateboard in her right hand. As Tohka see her she ask her "Stop following around."

Oragami replied back "I'm here to give Shido a present for Christmas."

"Hey, you're not invited to go Shido Christmas Eve feast," Tohka replied with a angry tone.

Oragami eyes narrow to know, she replied "Shido having a Christmas Eve Feast?"

Tohka try to cover it with a lie, "No I mean, he having a Feast Christmas."

Oragami know that is a bad lie. She took out her phone and Call Shido.

 _Shido House_

Shido is in the kitchen cooking the Meatloaf and Chicken. As he here his phone ringing, he answer it with a casual tone, "Hello."

"Shido it Oragmi and I want come to your Christmas Eve Feast." Oragami replied to Shido on the phone.

Shido replied "It a little last minute to go."

Oragami replied back "Is that going to be a problem."

"No, come at 8 clock"

"I will be there."

Oragami hung up the phone, Shido look at the table he set up and Kotori pass by wearing her blue jeans and a red shirt that say Merry Christmas. He ask her "Hey Kotroi," She look to her brother, "I need you go to the mall and get one more Christmas plate."

Kotori replied "Sure, beside I'm going to get your Christmas present anyway."

Shido replied "Ok, but be back early because I need your help." As Kotori walk out to get the plate, Shido think that he should call Mana to come but he did know the number, but with one surprise another one will come.

 _The Mall_

Oragami Put her phone in her pocket and replied to Tohka "I ask Shido and I'm invited to the Christmas Eve Feast."

Tohka feel mad, she run and yell "Stupid Oragami trying to ruin my Christmas with Shido."

Oragmi walk to the cash register.

As Tohka stop running around, she look at her phone to see it 1:18, and a few store staring to close with that she run the closes store. It is a cloth store and she think buy a sweater for Shido that say her name. She walk to the sweater, Tohka see Yoshino wearing a blue dress with Yoshinon, but they look lost. She walk to them and say "Hey Yoshino."  
Yoshino replied back with her shy tone "Oh, hey Tohka."

Yoshinon replied "So what are you doing here anyway doing some cloth shopping."

Tohka replied "I guess you can say that, but you guys look lost."

Yoshino replied "we ask the lady in the register for our sweater that we order and it in the 2nd floor on pick up, but we got lost for look for it."

Tohka replied "let me help you find it ok." She walk up with Yoshino to the second floor by using elevator, as they got up, Tohka see the pickup area. They walk to it, Yoshino ask the employee with a shy tone "Excusive me, I'm Yoshino and I want to know if you have the item I purchase."

Employee went to the back and found what Yoshino purchase, "Yes this is the item you ask and to be wrap."

Yoshino replied back "Thank you very much."

"What did you purchase," Tohka ask Yoshino.

Yoshinon replied "Yoshino bought Shido a sweater that have her and Shido in the sweater and a background is a heart."

When Tohka hear that she ask the employee with fast and yelling tone, "How can I get a sweater with in gravement, picture of me and Shido by today."

"Ma I'm sorry to say, but it will take two weeks to get it."

Tohka look sad, Yoshino told her, "If you want, you can have my gift."

Tohka look at Yoshino and replied "No," she walk way "It your gift to Shido and I have to find my." Yoshino feel happy that Tohka have hope to find a great gift for Shido.

 _The Mall Entrance_

Kotori enter the mall to get the plates. As she look at the mall map, she see that the Rin house of plate is near, as Kotori walk to the store, she is bump by someone. She look back to see it is Mana, Kotori replied with a surprise tone "What are you doing here."

Mana replied while wearing black and white stripe winter cloth, under of it a black sweater and winter shoe that are plane white pants. She replied "Oh, hi Kotori, what going on."

"I ask you why you here," Kotori replied.

"I'm here doing a little Christmas shopping, because I'm going to the party," Mana replied cheerful.

Kotori is shock that Shido evented her, "Why did Shido invited you to our Christmas Feast Eve party?"

Mana replied back, "Wait, my big brother having a Christmas eve party?"

"Wait a minute you didn't know."

"Of course, not, I was talking about the DEM Christmas party, but going to my big brother party is better."

Kotori with angry face replied "don't come to the party," she walk away.

Mana decide to go to her big brother house, but she decide to with Kotori to help.

 _The Mall Music Store_

Tohka look through the musical instrument to see what might Shido want to play something. As she think through it, she realize that Shido don't know how to play music, she look at the CD section, Tohka see Miku wearing a light blue coat and wearing high heel. Miku look up to see Tohka. She approaches Tohka to say "Hello."

Tohka replied "Hi Miku, how are you."

Miku replied "good and I'm search for Shido present."

Tohka isn't surprise for see many of her friend pass by today. Tohka replied with a sad tone "Hey do you know what Shido want for Christmas."

Miku replied "Well I believe he will be happy anything, remember my hit Christmas song 'It not what you get is what give' beside I believe Shido with anything you give him."

With that Tohka walk out of the store and replied back "That for advice Miku," she wave back.

Miku wave back and replied "Listen to my song, ok."

 _Shido House_

Shido at the kitchen preparing the Turkey, Yuzura and Kagura came in from the front door. Kagura say "Kagura and Yzura are here," both of them walk to the living room. Kagura wear a red shirt sweater and white jeans, Yuzura wear a green sweater with a Santa face on it and white skirt. Both of them walk to the tree to put the gifts and both laydown in the couch.

Yoshino enter the house with Yoshinon, both of the wear a Santa dress with both wearing hat. Yoshino say as she walks to Shido "Hi Shido," with a shy tone. Yoshinon replied "Happy Christmas Eve."

As Shido is taking out the turkey out of the oven, he hears knocking and walk to the door. Shido open the door, it is Oragami wearing a white coat, inside a white sweater, jean and boots. Shido say to her "oh hey Oragami you're an hour early."

Oragami replied back "I did want to come late so I went back home, get dress, wrap your present and I came here," she said while giving Shido his present.

Shido replied "Thanks," Oragami walk inside. As he was about to close the door, Shido see Kotori and Mana walking to his house. Shido wave to both of them.

Mana wave and replied to Shido with a cheerful tone "Hey Big Brother." Mana run to her Shido to give him a hug. Kotori, ignore it and just walk inside to give Shido the plate. As shido see Mana and Kotori walk inside the house, he looks outside wondering when Tohka coming. Shido look to his phone and see it 7:02, he walks back inside.

 _The Mall Entrance_

Tohka walk out of the mall looking sad because the mall is closing and with no gift for Shido, she decided not to go to the Christmas Eve Feast.

 _Shido House_

8'o clock, Kotori and Mana setting the plate, Yuzara and Kagura lighting the candle, Yoshino and Oragami putting the food on the table, and Shido is look at the time to see that Tohka is late. He took out his phone to call Tohka, but there were no answer. Shido put his winter coat and hat and tell the other, "Everyone I'm going out to get Tohka ok, I'll be back," he open the door and walk to Tohka apartment. As he is front of Tohka door, he knocks, but no answer, he calls her phone, but still no answer. Shido walk to the city to find her.

 _The Park_

Tohka overlook at the city, she is still sad, she couldn't find a present for Shido. As she look at the city, Tohka sense someone behind her, she look back to see a dark circle on the snow coming up. It is Kurumi, "Tohka I thought you were at Shido Christmas Eve Feast, what happen did you get lost."

Tohka replied with a sad tone, "Look I'm not in the mood to fight," she said look down.

Kurumi replied with a serious tone, "I'm not here to fight just want to know why so sad because it the holiday of joy," as she talks her cloth change to Christmas cloth.

Tohka replied back, "I try to found the perfect present for Shido but I had no luck," she was about to cry.

Kurumi replied, "Well Tohka I guest your Christmas miracle coming now, look behind you," she points behind Tohka.

Tohka look behind and see a girl with a red dress coat and white button , white long hair, green eyes and white wings. She came close to Tohka to, she put both of her hand to together. A present with angel and red wrapping paper, and a green ribbon appear out of nowhere. She give to Tohka, she tell her "Merry Christmas."

She covers herself with light and as the light shrink, she disappears. Tohka look back at Kurumi, "Who is she."  
Kurumi replied back while she going down with her dark portal slowly, "She the Spirit of Christmas and only come during Christmas Eve Night," as she smiles at Tohka, "Merry Christmas Tohka."

Kurumi portal disappear and tohka look at the present. She smiles at it. "There where you are Tohka."

She turn to her left to see Shido is run toward her. She replied, "Shido I got your present," he stop run and see the present.

Shido replied, "wow thank Tohka."

"Well open it Shido."

Shido open it the present to see it is a Christmas picture frame that have Merry Christmas on top in green, "Tohka this is a great present, thank so much," Tohka feel with joy.

Shido and Tohka walk to his house with the other. the group eat, laugh, sing and open present. Shido got his camera, they sit in his couch and he set the time, "everyone say Merry Christmas," and a flash the picture is taken. Shido put the picture in the frame and with that, he will remember this day and so will Tohka.

 **(The people who read this Merry Christmas and a Happy new year)**


End file.
